Austin and ally's journey
by Frances123
Summary: Austin and ally eventually get together after a rough start, but sometimes being in love is hard. Is this story there will be lots of drama and tough challenge's but at the end the big question is... Will they stay together or will they break up? Lots of break ups and make ups, plus new relationship with new characters and eventually. Bad summary, really good story though!
1. Chapter 1

Cast: 

Ally: Works at sonic boom, Bestfriends Trish & soon Shealigh, helps austin with songs not yet but soon, shes nice, shes not as shy but is a little bit when it comes to guys she likes, she does have stage fright

Austin: Wants to become famous. Bestfriends with Dez & soon to be Jake, loves to play instruments, Loves to have Fun! Is nice & Sometimes mean, cant stand Ally sometimes, but loves all his friends & will be there for them if needed to

Trish: Ally's Bestfriend & soon to be Shealeigh loves having fun, messing around, pulling pranks & sometimes messes things up but shes still loved by her friends she cant hold down jobs sometimes, & shes gonna be Austins Manger eventually, sticks up for her friends if needed to & always there for them

Dez: Austins Bestfriend & soon to be Jake he does the music videos & helps austin with practically anything! hes funny, and kinda stupid & not very smart at times he messes up mostly EVERYTHING at times & he loves to just be himself & have fun with his friends

Shealeigh: New Girl, she doesnt know much about Miami because she just moved there from texas, like austin she wants to become pretty famous too, she sings amazing & shes really nice she meets ally & trish when she goes to sonic boom

Jake: New Guy,(doesnt come into the show until a little later on like episode 10 or somethin) he's lived in Kansas his whole life but when his Dad needs to move to miami to pursue his dream job career Jake has to tag along & go with but he hates that he moved because he'll miss his old friends, he's Nice & confident doesnt really have any musical talents but hes good at his own tricks, loves the beach & hes funny too!

EP.1 (New Girl & Dumb & Dumber)

Ally:*Working, showing a lady the different guitars*

Trish:*Runs in* ALLY!

Ally:*Gets scared, drops the guitar she was holding on the floor & it hits the ladys foot*

Lady:OOOWWWW!

Ally: OMG! I Am So Sorry!*Glares at trish,& then picks up the guitar*

Lady:*Runs out of the store,Mad*

Ally:TRISH! Why did u come in running like that!? you made me hurt that lady!

Trish: Im Sorry! its just I GOT A NEW JOB!

Ally: Thats the big news that made me hurt a Innocent lady!

Trish: hey that was ur fault i didnt tell u to get scared! & Its Huge!?

Ally:How Huge?

Trish: like Really Huge!

Ally: Well What is it?!

Trish: i work at THE NEW MOVIE THEATER!

Ally:*Rolls her eyes* Trish its just a movie theater thats not huge!

Trish: Hey i can get us in for free!

Ally:Then in that case YOUR THE BESTFRIEND EVER!*Hugs her*

?:*Walks in*

Ally: Another customer! Dont scare this one off trish!

Trish: I wont i wont!

Ally:* Walks up to ?* Hi! Im Ally may i help u with something?

?: Hi Im Shealeigh! & just lookin for microphones if u have any?

Ally:I Do infact! right this way!*Walks to the microphone section*

Shealigh: Thanks!*Follows her* hey ally will u be my new friend?

Ally: New?

Shealigh: Well i just moved here & i dont really know anything about Miami

Ally: Yea sure! i'll show u around if u want but until my break comes

Trish:*Walks up* so you get a new friend & dont introduce me!?

Ally: Sorry! Shealeigh this is trish! Trish this is Shealeigh!*Gives trish a look* Happy!?

Trish: Yes! & hi shealeigh!

Shealeigh: Hello trish*Smiles*

*Later,Ally & Trish Show Shealigh around & they all get pretty close*

Ally:*Her watch beeps* Ooops! time to go back to work! my break is over

Shealeigh: alright thanks for everything ally & trish, call me or text whichever is better bye!

Ally: Bye shealeigh*Both walk back to the store*

*They get there*

Ally's Dad: Ally! the boys are coming again!

Trish: Boys?

Ally: Ooh No! not them again!

Trish: What boys?

Ally's Dad: Goodluck sweetie*Leaves the store*

Trish: Ally What boys?!

Ally:*Points* Those boys!

Austin & Dez:*Walk in* ALLY!

Ally: LEAVE!

Trish: uhhh im confused?

Ally: They came yesterday & the day before begging for free instruments for there stupid video

Dez:*Walks up* Hey its not Stupid! were tryin to make this Gorgeous guy over here Famous!

Austin: Uhhh... Yea wat he said*Looks at dez weirdly*

Ally & Trish:*Laugh*

Ally: You guys aren't getting free instruments leave! & who are you guys anyways!?

Austin: Well wheres our manners Dez!*Walks up to Ally, Winks at her* Im Austin, Future famous guy if u give me My Instruments!

Ally: Yea i'll give them to you Jerk if you give me money!

Austin: You know i dont have enough!

Ally: then goodbye!

Dez: Oooh Ooooh IM DEZ BTW!

Trish & Ally:*Roll there eyes, give Dez a look*

Dez: Never mind my name is not important!

Austin: Come on ally, maybe we can make a deal or a trade Anythin! Please!

Ally: NOO! Now Leave!

Austin: your gonna make me Cry!

Trish: wouldnt we love seeing that!

Austin: *Gives trish a look*

Trish: Well we would!

Ally: Hey She makes a good point!

Austin: Please ally


	2. Chapter 2

EP 2: Hit song and the new partners

Ally:*Thinks about it* Hmmm Ok you can take some instruments!

Austin:*Smiles Big* Really!?

Ally: NO! My Dad would kill me! Now leave Austin & Dez!

Austin:*Gets Frustrated, sees a songbook on a piano, runs up, reads the lyrics*

Ally: HEY! Don't Read My Book! or touch it!*runs up & snatches it from him*

Austin: i like your lyrics! Your good!

Ally: you really think so?

Austin: Yea! i cant write songs like that!

Dez: you cant write songs at all!

Austin:*Glares at dez*

Dez: well you can't!

Austin: Hey! i just got an Idea!

Ally: oooh no! now What?

Austin: it involves your songwriting & my singing

Ally: Well what's you're idea Albert Einstein?

Austin: How about i sing one of your songs?

Ally:why would you do that?

Austin:maybe i can do a concert or something here & ask for people to pay and then i'll get enough money for the instruments

Trish: thats actually not a bad idea ally

Ally: i dont know..

Austin: please! after that i wont bother you anymore

Ally: Promise!?

Austin i Promise!

Ally: Ok fine! i'll let you sing one of my songs

Austin: Yes!*High fives Dez*

Both:What Up!?

Trish: Ill go make flyers & tell everyone to come tonight!

Ally: Everyone pays 10 bucks a piece

Austin:10 bucks? ill never get my instruments with 10 bucks plus im really good!

Ally: Fine 20!

Austin: Thats more like it!

Trish: okay im off*Leaves to make flyers*

Ally: i hope this work Austin!

Austin: It will but in order for me to do a concert i need to atleast borrow some instruments

Ally: fine borrow them!

Austin: You're the best Ally!*Smiles,goes around lookin for instruments to play tonight with Dez*

Ally:*Smiles,sees someone walk in* Shealeigh?

Shealeigh: Hey Ally! i heard about your concert for umm some guy i wanna go!

Ally: its 20 bucks a person

Shealeigh: 20 bucks?! who is it justin bieber or something?!

Ally: well he looks like him sorta*Giggles, points to austin & dez havin a sword fight with the microphone stands*

Shealeigh:*Laughs* well they both look pretty dumb

Ally: they are! but Austin is the one singing the blonde one

Shealeigh: figured that! didnt think the red hair one would!

Ally & Shealeigh:*Laugh*

Austin & Dez:*Walk up* Ooooh New girl!

Shealeigh: My Names Shealeigh hi Austin & you are?*Looks at Dez*

Dez: I Am Dez, Austins best friend, director, partner, friends since like forever!

Austin:*Looks at him* We barely met last year!

Dez: You Couldnt have let me say what i wanted to say!

Austin: Sheesh sorry! & how did you know my name?

Shealeigh: Ally told me!

Austin: Ally how rude! not letting me introduce myself!

Ally: ooh shut up austin!

*Later that night, At the concert*

Ally: 300 PEOPLE! WOAH!

Trish: Ally we have 6,000 dollars!

Austin: Woah :D thats alot!

Ally: Why did so many people come to see austin!

Dez: Because he's Gorgeous!

Ally, Trish, Austin:*Look at him weirdly*

Dez: Kidding sheesh!

Austin: but this is a good thing ally!

Ally: i guess! well go perform then you're on!

Austin: Wait which song do i sing? you gave me bunch to choose from!

Ally: uhh sing Billion Hits!

Austin: Ok!*Goes onstage* Thanks for coming everyone im gonna sing Billion hits writin by my good friend Ally Dawson! *Starts Singing*

Everyone:*cheers like crazy!*

Ally:*Smiles*

Austin:*Finishes,& Smiles at everyone* Thank you!

Dez:*Recorded everything*

*The Next day, with everyone at the sonic boom*

*Everyones watching the video from last night on Youtube & it got 4 million views*

Austin: I got 4 million views! Yes!

Trish: yet you're song is called Billion Hits!

Ally: you mean my song!

Trish: yea you're song!

Austin: Who cares it still alot! thanks so much ally! i wouldnt have done any of this without your help!

Ally: You're welcome Austin!

Austin:*holds out his arms for a hug*

Ally:*Smiles & Hugs him*

Austin:Smiles, while hugging her, then pulls away* well i made a promise! come on dez lets go!

Ally:*sees him walking away, Starts to frown*

Trish & Shealeigh:*See ally look sad, confused*

Dez & Austin:*About to leave, both look back just to wave bye but see ally sad*

Ally:*Turns around & starts walking up to her practice room*

Austin:*Walks back in* Ally?

Ally:*Turns around,smiles a bit* yea?

Austin:will you be my Partner? *Smiles*

Ally:*Smiles big,thinks about it* hmmmm nope!

Austin:*Frowns* What?

Ally:Kidding! i mean yes! of course i will! *Walks back downstairs & High fives him*

Austin, Dez, Shealeigh, Trish, Ally:*do a handshake together & scream Partners!*


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Shealeigh's talent and the duet 

Ep.3(Shealeigh's Talent & the Duet)

*with everyone in the practice room*

Ally:No it says I cant breath

Austin:No! it says i cant live!

Ally:There my lyrics! I know what they say!

Austin:But i sing it! so i say its says i cant live!

Ally:No you cant! guys tell him he cant!

Trish/shealeigh/Dez:SHUT UP WERE WATCHING A MOVIE!

Austin/Ally:*Roll there eyes*

*The movie finishes*

Dez:Man that movie was awesome! best one yet!

Shealegih:We were watching Breaking dawn?

Dez:we were? i thought we were just watchin cold people & dogs fight?!

Trish: Yeaaa sure dez!

Ally:*Walks up to them*Guys will u please tell austin that its my lyrics & he cant change them!

Austin:*Walks up to them also*No! tell ally shes wrong & if it weren't for me her songs wouldnt be a hit! so i could change one little word in them if i want!

Ally:Excuse me! if it werent for me & my songs you wouldnt even have a so called singing career!

Trish/Dez/Shealeigh:*See them fight for like 5 min*

Dez: Ok never mind change my mind this is the best movie yet!

Trish/Shealeigh:*Laugh*

Trish:*Stops laughing & then makes austin & ally stop fighting*GUYS! stop fighting! just do the song! which btw which one is it!?

Ally:Its called without you

Shealeigh:can i see the lyrics?

Ally:*Gives her the lyrics*

Shealeigh:so it goes*Starts singing* I Just cant Breath without her without you Im so lonely without her without you!*Stops singing* Hey this is actually really good u guys shouldnt change..-*sees everyone looking at her with a shocked face*uhhh it Why are u guys staring at me like that?!

Ally:Shealeigh your Voice!?

Shealeigh:Whats wrong with my voice!? i sing horrible dont i!

Austin:More like the complete opposite! Shealeigh your like Woah! amazing!

Dez:Way Better then mr gorgeous guy over here*Points to austin*

Austin:will u stop calling me that! it makes me uncomfortable

Dez:what doesnt i say make u Uncomfortable!?

Austin:True that!

Shealeigh:Awww thanks guys! im glad you think im good and i kinda want to become famous like austin to but id never jepordize what he already has with so many fans

Austin:Good! then were cool!

Ally/Trish/Dez:*Glare at him*

Austin:I mean uhh forget about me just do what you want & make your dreams come true i think!

*Everyone laughs except him*

Shealeigh:*Stil laughing* thanks Austin i think

Ally:Oooooh i just thought of something!

Austin:You finally became smart & want to change the one word!

Ally:HECK NO!

Austin: -.- then what?!

Ally:You and Shealeigh do a duet!

Shealeigh:Me a duet with Austin moon! No way!

Austin:Well thank u! Thank u very much*does an elvis impersonation*

Shealeigh:yeaaa are u sure you want me to do a duet with the boy who does a stupid Impersonation of Elvis*Giggles*

Ally:Why not!? your both really good & its a win win for both of you cuz he just gets more fans & you get discovered

Austin & Shealeigh:*Look at eachother,then back at Ally* Ok we'll do it!

Ally:Yes!

Trish:you do know that just means your gonna have to write Another NEW song for them right?

Ally:Oooh Gosh No!

Dez:but u just said yes!?

Ally:well now im just saying ooh no! Stop Questioning me Freckles boy!

Dez:HEYY! Dont make fun of them! you you...

Ally:*Waits for a response*

Dez:Well your something bad i just dont have a name for it!

Ally:*Laughs*Ok!

*The Next Day*

Ally:Its another love song! that i worked on all day!

Austin & Shealeigh:Falling?

Ally:yea i think its really good!

Austin:*Starts to sing,looks at Shealeigh*And the conversation was right underneath the shade of moonlight you were standing there with sun-touched hair and a dress the colour white

Shealeigh:*Smiles looking at him*

Austin:*Smiles back*Like an Aeroplane i took flight fell in love with you that first night cause you danced with me & i could see that there was more to life...

Shealeigh:*Starts Singing*Im Falling! Im Falling! in love with you

Austin&Shealeigh:*both sing*Im Falling! Im falling! in love with you

*They finish the rest of the song*

Dez: Recorded the whole thing you both were awesome!

Shealeigh:*Distracted by Austin*

Austin:Awesome!*Looks at Shealeigh*you okay?

Shealeigh:huuuhh? uuh yea just thinkin about how good we sang together

Austin:oooh cool!

Trish/Ally:*Look at shealeigh,weirdly*

OOH NOO!? IS Shealeigh falling for Austin? *TBC*


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Shealeighs crush and the decision 

*The Next day,at Shealeigh's house with everyone except the boys)

Trish:Hey shealeigh do you have any sodas?

Shealeigh:*In her own little world, really spaced out*

Ally:Shealeigh!?

Shealeigh:*Doesnt hear her*

Trish:dont worry i got it Ally*Smiles & Goes to the faucet and fills a cup with water & goes back & pours it all on Shealeigh*

Shealeigh:*Gets back to reality*What the heck!? Trish!? why did you do that!?

Trish:because you were in your own little world & i was thirsty sheesh!

Ally:Shealeigh whats up with you? you've been spaced out for like 20 minutes now!

Shealeigh:im sorry guys its just like uhhh i dont think i should say!

Trish:come on you can trust us Shealeigh

Ally:yea i mean were not bestfriends for nothing

Shealeigh:ok but you guys promise you wont get mad! especially you Ally!

Ally:*Concerned*why would i get mad?

Shealeigh:i dont know i just think you will

Ally:*gets even more concerned*shealeigh tell me!?

Trish:*Looks at shealeigh,also concerned*

Shealeigh:i think i have a crush on Austin! There i said it!

Trish&Ally:WHAT!?

Shealeigh:see your both mad!

Trish:Well im not mad well i dont think i am

Shealeigh:Ally i know that your-

Ally:*Finishes her sentence*not mad!*Smiles*Shealeigh im totally cool with you liking austin

Shealeaigh&Trish:*Look at her*You are?!

Ally:Of course i am! why wouldn't i be! me & austin are just friends & we fight like all the time!

Shealeigh:but ally-

Ally:no buts im honestly fine with it*Smiles*

Trish:*Looking at her suspicious,knowing somethings up*

Shealeigh:*Decides to let it go*alright if you say so! Soo do u guys think i should ask him out?!

Trish:Woah! hold on there mrs speedy! get to know him go on a date or something

Ally:*Just smiles*

Shealeigh:hmmm ok i'll think about it

*Later that day,at sonic boom with Ally,Austin,Dez,& Trish*

Austin&Dez:*Upstairs in the practice room,rehearsing*

Trish:*Sees ally working from upstairs can tell shes a little sad,goes downstairs & walks up to her*Ally?

Ally:Yea trish?*tries hiding her sadness*

Trish:Ally cut the act! Admit it girl!

Ally:Admit what?

Trish:Admit that you like austin and you dont want Shealeigh to ask him out!

Ally:Sshhh! they could hear you!

Trish:there playing there Instruments like really loud trust me i doubt they'll hear us!

Ally:but still you never know!

Trish:Ally just admit it!

Ally:No trish i won't because i dont! i mean i honestly cant stand austin with his yelling and playfulness and breaking the rules!

Trish:and yet he's still here! why's that if you cant stand him!

Ally:just...ugh! i dont know just let it go trish!

Austin:*Walks out the practice room,but stops when he sees ally & trish fighting with eachother,starts to eavesdrop*

Trish:No i wont! your really just going to let Shealeigh ask Austin out like that!

Austin:*Shocked,looks at ally for her response*

Ally:Yes! because she likes him! thats what people do when they like someone! seriously trish just get over this I dont like him like that! Im just his songwriter and thats all i'll ever be too him!

Austin:*even more shocked,frowns*

*Austins POV*

*I cant believe ally doesnt like me? i mean wasnt i throwing signs like crazy i mean the fighting and all that i was tryin to show her that i like her but oh well i guess she really just wants to be friends*

Austin:*His phone rings,Picks up*Hello?

Shealeigh:Hey Austin! can i ask you something?

Austin:Yea sure shealeigh?

Shealeigh:Do you maybe wanna like go out?

Austin:*Thinks about it, still looking at Ally talking to Trish*hmmm yea sure shealeigh!

Shealeigh:Really! Yay! then how about we go on a date tonight?

Austin:Alright sure cant wait but where?

Shealeigh:same here & hmm we can go to the movies?

Austin:alright i'll pick you up at 8

Shealeigh:okay bye Boyfriend!*Hangs up*

Austin:*whispers to himself*Boyfriend? hmm i wonder if i can get the hang of that*Walks back inside the practice room*

*Later that night at 7,with all the girls*

Trish:HE SAID YES! CONGRATS GIRL!*Smiles big*

Ally:Yea congrats*Smiles*

*ALLY's POV*

*oh gosh what have you done ally!? why didnt you listen to trish! this is all your fault! but i dont get it? why did he just say yes like that!? he must've really liked her i guess i really didnt even have a chance anyways*

Shealeigh:help me get ready for my date guys!

Trish&Ally:Ok


	5. Chapter 5

EP.5(The date & the Fight)

*With Austin & Shealeigh on there date*

Shealeigh:what movie should we see?

Austin:*looking at all the options* I dont know! theres so many good ones!

Shealeigh:*giggles* i can see that! hmmmm how about we just watch Chipwrecked

Austin:the one of the chipmunks?

Shealeigh:yea i heard its pretty funny

Austin:*Smiles* ok lets go!*Takes her hand & they pay for the movie & go watch it*

Shealeigh:*blushes alot when there holding hands*

*During the movie*

Austin&Shealeigh:*Laughing like crazy*

Shealeigh:*Whispers to him*omg! this movie is hilarious!

Austin:*Whispers back*I know! i cant stop laughing!

Shealeigh:*smiling at him,whispers again*Austin im glad we came here & did this

Austin:*smiles back*me too

Shealeigh:*lays her head on his shoulder,thinking that everything was just so perfect*

*At Ally's house with Trish & Ally*

Ally:*looking at pictures of her & all her friends*

Trish:*making popcorn,walks up to ally*hey watcha doing?

Ally:just looking at all our pictures together*turns the page,sees one of her & Austin hugging,frowns & just turns the page*

Trish:hey i saw that frowny face! whats up Ally?

Ally:*takes a deep breath,sighs loudly*Trish im sorry about today and our fight it was stupid and i didnt mean the things i said about austin

Trish:uhh huh? go on please

Ally:and you were right! ever since Austin & I became partners i started liking him!

Trish:Well theres the words i was waiting for! why didnt you just say ally? but then again it was obvious

Ally:because i dont know! i dont want what i have with austin right now to be jeopardized i want us to always be good friends and if it was obvious then im sorry*giggles*

Trish:well what you and austin have is pretty awesome but still if you like him you should tell him and if he doesnt feel the same way then its fine just to stay the way you both are now

Ally:its not that easy Trish if i tell him & he'd say no we'd never be what we are right now! even if u think we will we won't plus what am i even saying! he's dating shealeigh!

Trish:well yea but u knew him & liked him first! you called dibs!

Ally:no i didnt! she told him and i didnt so its over now Trish

Trish:your not gonna do anything? Ally you have to or the more u see them together you'll just be hurting yourself and i wont let my bestfriend go through something like that

Ally:well your going to have too! because its the only way unless i decide not to be his songwriter anymore and i wont talk to him!

Trish:*Shocked*

*2 weeks later*

*Austin & Shealeigh are practically in love and Austin has been missing rehearsals & has stopped caring for his career for a bit*

*With all of them in the practice room*

Shealeigh:*sitting on Austins laps,while he feeds her grapes*

Austin:*smiles,kisses her cheek*

Ally:ok Lover couple! will you stop for 5 seconds so austin can help me write a song for his next hit!

Austin&Shealeigh:ok fine!

Austin:i'll be right back babe*kisses her,then gets up & sits next to Ally*ok so this song is about what again?

Ally:i was thinking of calling it Its me,Its you about two different people yet they make a good team

Austin:like me & shealeigh*looks at her smiling*

Ally:yea i guess

Shealeigh:*Phone jiggles*oooh txt message*sees it*ooh Austin my parents are taking us too the Ice skating park like right now there outside lets go!

Austin:OK!*About to get up*

Ally:Austin wait our song!?

Austin:uhhh you just work on it & i'll come hear it with you tomorrow maybe bye!*Leaves with shealeigh*

Ally:*Shocked,Mad*

Trish&Dez:Woah...

Ally:Can you believe him!? ugh! you know what Thats it! im gonna quit on him!

Trish:WHAT!? ALLY NO U CANT!

Ally:yes i can! Trish he doesnt even care anymore! i mean i liked it better when he was with dez nonstop

Dez:yeaa i miss that too he never hangs with me anymore cuz he's always with her!

Trish:we can find a way to fix this! just dont quit ally

Ally:No i am!*Leaves the practice room,furious*

*The Next Day,At sonic boom*

Austin:*Walks in & goes to the practice room sees everything getting packed in boxes by trish dez & ally*GUYS WHAT R U DOING!? this is all our stuff!

Ally:guys can i have a word with him

Trish&Dez:*walk out*

Austin:Ally whats going on? where are u moving this stuff too?

Ally:im not moving it austin! im throwing it away!

Austin:WAT WHY?! this stuff was expensive

Ally:*starts to tear up a bit*AUSTIN YOU DONT CARE ANYMORE! I DONT MATTER TO U! MY SONGS DONT EITHER! YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT UR CAREER! ALL U CARE ABOUT IS SHEALEIGH! & IM DONE WITH U & TRYING TO HELP YOU! UR USELESS & DONT EVEN TRY & IM JUST DONE SO DONE!*About to walk out*

Austin:*Frowns*Grabs her wrist* Wait! Ally im sorry! i promise i'll try more! i wont bail on u anymore & i do care about u and all of this i really do!

Ally:*Turns around,Mad*No you dont Austin! You dont! & I QUIT & i cant believe i ever even liked a jerk like you*Runs out,crying,pushes through dez & trish*


	6. Chapter 6

EP.6(The Break-up & Second Chances)

Austin:*Shocked,puts his hands on his face,& sits down on the couch*

*The Next day with Ally at Sonic boom*

Ally:*Working as usual*

Shealeigh:*Walks in,Sees Ally,walks up to her*Ally?

Ally:*Turns around,sees her,rolls her eyes* what do you want shealeigh?

Shealeigh:look i just came to apologize im really sorry for ruining this whole partner thing & messing up everything

Ally:Why did u do it!? you knew that this meant alot to me!?

Shealeigh:i was Hypnotized i couldnt help it & dont be mad at austin this is all my fault i changed him but i didnt mean to this was never my intention i swear! Ally you know i'd Never do this to u! not on purpose anyways

Ally:*sighs*Ok i forgive you but it doesnt change anything!

Shealeigh:what do u mean? change what?

Ally:Its not going to change the fact that I Quit on Austin were not partners anymore or friends Anything! are u happy!?

Shealeigh:Ally? im so sorry! i didnt know u did that!

Ally:*Mad* I Had to shealeigh! don't you get it! he never payed attention! every song i worked so hard on started meaning nothing to him! & it hurt my feelings alot!

Shealeigh:because u like him?

Ally:No! it has nothing to do with that! just the fact that he didnt pay attention or cared anymore hurt me!

Shealeigh:Im sorry! i really am!

Ally:Whatever*Turns her back on her & goes up to the practice room*

Shealeigh:*Leaves,Sad*

*Later on that day with Austin & Shealeigh*

Austin&Shealeigh:*Quiet with eachother*

Shealeigh:Austin i have to say something!

Austin:So do i

Shealeigh:okk i'll go first look*Sighs* Im sorry for changing u and ruining your career i never meant to! but i deserve all the hate im getting from ally & everyone right now & i dont want you to forgive me for what i did!

Austin:*Smiles*Shealeigh i dont hate you! at all! & u didnt change me! well like you did but i did it on my own all of that stuff was my fault i should've listened to ally & cared more but i was a jerk & now i've lost the most important thing in my life

Shealeigh:You've lost Ally?

Austin:no not Ally i meant my career! well ally to cuz id be nothing without her & her songs

Shealeigh:then get her back stupid!

Austin:*Frowns*Its to late Shealeigh she hates me enough as it is!

Shealeigh:just go Austin! you love her & she means alot to you dont let "Its to late" stop u!

Austin:wait a second? are we breaking up since ur giving me the permission to do this?

Shealeigh:uhh yea i guess we are*frowns a bit,then smiles*

Austin:*Kisses Shealeigh's cheek*your an awesome girl shealeigh & any guy would be lucky to have you!*Smiles*

Shealeigh:Thanks austin*smiles* Same for u! now go on! go get her forgiveness!

Austin:ok!*Leaves*

*The next day,with Ally Trish & Dez,at the foodcourt*

Ally:*Sighs,orders food*

Trish & Dez:you ok ally?

Ally:*Gives them a small smile* Yea of course i am just hungry

*A Man comes out on the Jumbo tron*

The Man:Hello everyone can i have your attention!?

*Everyone looks at the TV*

The Man:We have a young man here who wants to stay hidden in name & wants to perform a song & all he said is that he dedicates it to a girl that really means alot to him! Well come on out Young Man!

?:This ones for you!

Ally,trish,& Dez:*Turn around & See the Tv*AUSTIN!?

*Piano starts playing,& then electric guitar & Drums*

Austin:I Like the base when it moves, you like the high and treble Im like the 99th floor & ur cool on Street Level I Like the crowd rock rock rock, Rocking it loud! You like the sound of Hush,hush,hush Hey! Keep it down! Hot Tubs,flip flops,Retro, Dance Pop We rock different ways! Beach bun, City fun, Touchdown, Homerun What can i say-ay-ay Its Me!(Its Me!)*Pops out behind ally*

Ally:*Shocked*

Austin:*Points at her still singing* & Its You(Its you!) I know were not the same but we do what we do! Its you!(Its you!) & Its me(Its me!)*Points to himself*

Ally:*seeing him singing still shocked*

Austin:*Singing* Who says that we have to agree, Cause i like! what i like! And sometimes we collide! but its me!(Its me!) & Its you!(Its you!)*Points at her again,walking closer to her* I Know were not the same but we do what we do!*Finishes,Smiles*

Trish & Dez:*Clap all happily*YEA!

Ally:*Gives them a look*

Trish & Dez: Uhhh we mean NAHHHHH! BOO!

Ally:*Laughs a bit,then looks at Austin*why did you do this?

Austin:*Grabs her hand*Ally! you need to know that you really do mean alot to me! & this whole career also means ALOT to me! im sorry i did what i did i really didn't mean to & id rather lose All my Fans then lose my #1 Fan anyday!

Ally:*Blushes,Smiles* you really mean that? everything you said?

Austin:Yes! Every word! cross my heart!

Trish & Dez:*Smile* AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ally:*Glares at them*

Trish&Dez:We Mean EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Austin&Ally:*Laugh*

Austin:*Smiles*Ally Please give me a second chance i wont let you down anymore i Promise!

Ally:*Smiles too*Ok Austin you can have a second chance!


End file.
